Shadows of the Heart
by Lina Skye
Summary: rating for attempted suicide. When Estel(aka Aragorn) loses his best friend to the cruelties of the world, the 16 year old is devastated. Will he actually go through with it and make the ultimate mistake? Aragorn meets Lego fic non-slash
1. Tears in the Rain

Okies...  
  
Halo! Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending to Bridge of Remembrance! I thought it was sweet...I'm glad it was liked!   
Amen......school, (especially English and Physical Science) is the Devil's play ground.   
You zapped my Rohirrim! But.........well, if you wanna join my band of Rohirrim with me, go ahead! Get aquainted with my band of raging male hormones! LoL.   
Thanks! Also......read the dedication at the bottom............I have been planning to do this for awhile, but never got around to it...........you deserve it...lol  
  
Zam....Zam, Zam, Zam.......HOW COULD YOU SLAP LEGOLAS?! well, sure, I've done it once and a while, but that gives you no right to do it! I am the supreme Estel obsessor, that gives me a license to do that..........you just have an Orc horde who has problems with Trivia-Pursuit-Addiction and Legolas hugging!   
Thanks bunches! I'm soooooooooooo glad yo ulike my stories!   
  
Freakizimi.....amen to that one. Elrond needs a first aid kit constantly on hand with Aragorn and Legolas round .   
  
musicgrl-1989.....thank you~!!!!!!!!! *hugs you* you are the best. Please help me with the Elvish thing! LoL.   
  
Xae-chan.......I'm honored. I'm glad you think I've earned ownership of Estel......I try. *gives you a hug!*  
  
Nili.......you were really crying?! Oh my gosh! That is soo cool! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Go Lina, Go .Lina, I wrote a moving story. go go!   
LoL.....yea, Don't we all feel sorry for Elladan andElrohir and EVERYONE? Between me, HAlo, and YOU, they won't stand a chance.............but they always come back for more! LoL. YAY! YOU'RE WRITING! *HUGS YOU...*I HAVE TO THROW YOU A WELCOME TO THE AUTHOR'S DOMAIN PARTY ONCE IT IS POSTED!   
*confetti falls* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
  
SUMMARY: After Estel's best friend, Halen, is poisoned by Orcs and passes on to the halls of Mandos, the young Ranger is heartbroken. Once able to deflect the comments of the other Elven people who he had grown up with because of his friend's easy laugh and rock solid support, he is not left alone.   
Taunted and broken, unable to accept comfort from his adoptive Elven family, he flees the safety of Rivendell in search of a life....or his death.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
.  
DEDICATION: I want to dedicate this fic to a few ppl at ff.net......  
As authors, when we write here, we don't truly meet anyone face to face......in my opinion, I don't need to. A few ppl here I can genuinely say that I have gotten to think of as a friend.   
This is dedicated to HaloGatomon and Nili..........I have never met you two in real life, but yall are truly an inspiration. Thank you. You two are a continueing inspiration for me to write...........For that, you deserve so much than my words can say...........but maybe some Estel-angst and some Legolas-owies will show you just how much I appreciate you........so......on with the show   
  
*Climbs on Horse in front of Eomer*  
Lina: I had best run..........this first chapter will have some ppl hating me for making Estel go through so much angst.....but, yall love me, you know it! LoL.   
Eomer: Aye, m'lady. We Ride SOUTH! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Lina: Yea........he is a bit dumb, but he's my dumb ROHIRRIM! LoL!!!!!!!!  
*Rides off into the sunset*  
  
Shadows of the Heart  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
Estel raced out of his home, unable to bear the pain in the structure any longer.   
  
The house that had once seemed so filled with room and life, now seemed to lack in space......  
  
The very air he breathed was oppressive and heavy with pain...  
  
Grief....  
  
Raw agony.   
  
Estel could vaguely hear his elder, Elven brothers calling out to him, pleading for him to return, but his brain did not register their calls. Too much was going on, too much emotion, too much sorrow.   
  
Estel sprinted out into the forest, his chest heaving with exertion, his heart racing.   
  
As he raced through the forest, he tripped on a root, and went sprawling.   
  
Estel levered himself up onto his knees, looking dazedly down at his now bloody hands, which had been scratched from the fall.   
  
The pain was like a slap back to reality.   
  
It was dizzying, the realization that his best friend had *died*....  
  
A few lone rain drops began to fall.   
  
Estel turned his silver-blue gaze, which had filled with tears, to the sky, sinking backward as he sat on his knees.   
  
No.....This could not be happening.   
  
The rain then began to pour with earnest then, a downpour, soaking the young human to the bone, but he could not feel the cold that came with the rain, nor the stinging the harsh droplets brought to his exposed face, which was tilted upward towards the sky.   
  
All he could feel was his own heart pounding, and the constant agony and grief that was within him, combined with the shock........  
  
This had to be a nightmare.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Estel! You are always so serious,"Halen teased, his grey eyes sparkling with laughter.   
  
"Maybe it is because I have reason to be,"Estel replied, a hint of a smile on his features.   
  
"Oh, Estel....why can't you just stop worrying? Everything is fine...just take a moment to feel the breeze!"Halen commented lightly, closing his eyes with contentment as the gentle wind caressed his face.   
  
Estel shook his head faintly with amusement.   
"Halen, no matter what happens, Orcs, the world coming to and end— you'll always have that attitude, won't you?"  
  
Halen sobered up, his smile fading a tad. He nodded slowly, the smile still in his eyes. "Indeed, it's a philosophy you should adopt. Be content with your life, because you never know when you'll lose it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel opened his eyes blearily, shivering with cold.   
  
He had fallen asleep in the rain last night.....and now, his clothing was soaked through.   
  
Estel groaned softly. He probably had a fever, for he felt ill and was freezing. Well, that would come with falling asleep in the rain and laying in the middle of the woods all night.   
  
The memories of the past few days came back to him in a rush as he stood.   
He turned his bloodshot gaze to the blue sky.   
  
How could the sky hold such an essence of happiness when the world was falling down around him?   
  
How could he return to Rivendell knowing that he had lost his best friend?   
  
An idea suddenly occurred to Estel in his fever-fogged brain. That's it....he wouldn't return.   
  
Estel then stumbled off deeper into the woods, his shoulders slumped with sorrow and exhaustion.   
  
**********  
K, yall, this is how my posting is gonna work.   
  
I have school during the week, which means I have little time for writing.   
Keep in mind, this is a WIP........so..............  
I will try to write the chapter Friday after noon and friday night.......and post it late Friday night most likely or saturday...or at the latest on a sunday.   
  
So, I'll try to post as frequently as possible, but you never know......I have English Honors and I have to maintain a good grade in that class. So......wish me luck. 


	2. Search for Strength

OMG! THIS IS SOOOO LATE IN COMING! DONT KILL ME!!  
*hides behind Eomer, my faithful Rohirrim bodyguard*  
  
Zam....thanks! *arches an eyebrow at the Orc horde* Zam, you really need to get those guys a hobby......if they dare touch MY Estel...they will die a rather painful death lol!   
  
  
CARRIE! Don't hurt yourself! LoL.......don't smack your head against the keyboard! Youcould hurt the keyboard and that would prevent you from writing! lmbo! aw...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! *giggles evilly dang i'm good..lmbo jk*  
ESTEL IS MINE! I WILLL MAKE ALL BOO BOOS GO AWAY! LOL! Thanks!   
  
Salysha...thanks! a "happy" kind of story? you mean as in slash? heck no for slash.....no offense to slashers out there, but none will be found in my stories! Estel is mine..lol Well, I have made the grade and I am posting! yay me!   
  
The iNsAnE oNe....where's my plushie? LoL..I posted! I have a fan? AHA! THANK YOU!   
  
Nili...thanks! Yes, Zam knows she has a strange orc horde.....she's jsut as weird as they are.   
Eomer: ROHIRRIM! I AM NOT STUPID! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!   
Lina: Eomer, shut up  
Eomer: Yes, m'lady...ROHIRRIM!  
  
HALO! THANK YOU!   
You have always been an inspiration, through your writing and your reviews......keep it up lol. Thank you for reviewing! it makes my day!  
  
THANKS TO Silver-Kalan, trata, Sealius(it's about time), Freakizimi, Christy, and Darth Flirt for reviewing... I LOVE YOU ALL!!   
  
*flees angry Aragorn fans and goes to hide behind Eomer*   
  
Okay, yall...lets hope I didn't lose you guys b/c of the wait, I'm sorry again for making you wait so long!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
.  
Ch. 2  
  
  
*****1 month later...((one month after ch. 1))*****  
  
  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stalked silently through the woods. On what would usually be a routine scouting mission, his grey-blue gaze scanned the trees for any sign of shadow.   
  
Also, he looked for yet another thing other than the darkness that haunted Mirkwood's forests.   
  
Barely two weeks before, he had received an urgent message from Elrond, lord of Imladris, begging he and King Thranduil to be on the lookout for his youngest son, Estel.   
  
Well, that was odd. Legolas was not aware that Elrond had another child other than the twins and the Evenstar, but........  
  
It had been a long time since he had visited Imladris, therefore, there was no telling as to what had gone on there in the past few decades.   
  
Legolas shrugged slightly and moved onward, weapons ready just in case.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
(("I cannot see the future  
And I cannot change the past  
But the present is so heavy  
I don't think I'm going to last."  
-Sharon M. Draper, Tears of a Tiger))  
  
Estel trudged wearily onward through the underbrush. Trembling with a cold that had not left him since the night that he had fled Imladris, he stumbled onward.   
  
The teenager had no idea as to where he was fleeing to. He had no destination in mind. A fever raged through his body, pushing aside all reasonable thought.   
  
The laws of nature were against him. His body should not have been able to hold out *this* long under the stress he was putting it under, combined with the sickness.   
  
Exhaustion, fever, and all reason were buried beneath a desperation to escape—  
  
From himself, and from the gnawing grief that ate away at his heart.   
  
Estel tripped over a tree root, landing sprawling in the dirt. Weakly, he tried to push himself up to move on, but he found he no longer had the strength to do so.   
  
He no longer had the hope to do so....  
  
Hope...Estel. That was his name.   
  
A bitter laugh escaped the teenager's throat. What hope was there?   
  
Hope for the future. That was a laugh. He had no future....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Estel, get up you lazy bum,"Halen called from above, a throwing a small tree branch down at him.   
  
Estel opened his eyes to get whacked in the face with a tree branch. He then rolled over to see his good friend laughing down at him from the tree.   
  
Earlier, they both had decided they were going to climb the tallest tree in Imladris together, but unfortunately, Estel had fallen flat while barely a fourth the way up.   
  
Luckily, the human had not been injured, but his pride was wounded and he felt the climb to be hopeless.   
  
Gray eyes laughed down at him, sparkling with amusement. "Get up, mellon nin. Climb up here with me. The view is beautiful!"  
  
The human slowly sat up, his muscles sore from the fall. He groaned with frustration. "Halen, give up on me! It is hopeless! I have already seen tha—"  
  
"Estel!"Halen's gaze was no longer amused. Laughter turned to a hard, determined, frustration. "Elf you may not be, but my friend you are. You have the ability to do anything I can do. So......Get. Up. Now."  
  
Estel sat there a moment, his jaw dropping from his friend's sudden outburst.   
  
Wordlessly, the teenager stood and brushed himself off. His own silver-blue eyes shown with a stubbornness, tinged with amusement at his friend's form of encouragement.   
  
Then, with renewed persistence, Estel began to climb the tree.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel moaned at the memory, tears coming to his eyes. "Halen....I can't do it......it is truly hopeless now."  
  
The soft declaration of despair rang through the woods, somehow floating on the breeze to reach the ears of the Elf, who had passed on, that it was meant for. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small tree branch fell on Estel's head.   
  
Halen's words rang in Estel's heart as the wood connected with his head, memories of the Elf's playful wisdom coming to his mind. *~ "Estel, get up you lazy bum!"~*  
  
"Fine...I'll get up.........but I can't do this anymore,"Estel murmured angrily, dragging himself to his feet.   
  
And Estel stumbled on wearily through the woods, towards some destination that he did not believe, in his heart, that he would ever find.   
  
********  
  
I am so mean...*runs and hides*  
But...I'm SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!   
  
*gets on Eomer's horse, sitting in front of the Rohirrim* BYE FOR NOW! Review...reviews make me want to make time to write.... :)  
  
Eomer: WE RIDE SOUTH!!!!!!!!! ROHIRRIM!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: *waves goodbye for now* 


	3. Fleeing

AIGHT...REplies....THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING w/ ME DURING THIS TIME OF ...NO POSTING! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Musicgrl......you think I'm talented? omg...you are so sweet! Thank you!! *hugs you*  
Finally, I'm continueing...I hope you* can forgive me* for not posting in so long....please?  
  
prepare4trouble....lol i get it! I don't think your wishing you hadn't found this yet is stupid at all! I understand completely! Thanks!!!!! I'm glad you like!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe.........AAIIIEE! I've finally posted! IT's about time, right? Now, we can all breath easy.......oh, wait...I can't...you haven't posted again in your story where ARagorn brings gollum! you post now since I posteD! NOW! lol....  
*huggles new plushie* YAY!   
I have a fan? Wow! I'm a fan of you, too!!!!  
  
Salysha....lol! Happy........nah....does this story look happy to you? Nope. LoL. This story may or may not end nicely for our characters. You never know w/ me....you know how I'm addicted to angst.....LoL. Thanks for reviewing, buddy! lol  
  
HaloGatomon........um...duh? you are an inspiration!!!!!! And you always will be! Even later in life if I ever quit writing (heaven forbid), I will never forget you! *sniffles*   
OMG.....Priceless treasure is waaay into it's chapters and I am barely on chapter 3 and I have been up for longer.........I am so sad....lol But no fear! I have fiinally posted!!  
  
CARRIE! OMG! YOU KILLED THE HORSE!  
THank you for waiting!   
Eomer has something to say to you.  
Eomer: um...Carrie? Your FLESH IS MINE!  
Lina: *holds Eomer back* You shall not pass...and kill my reviewer! LoL.   
Eomer: *pouts* but she--  
Lina: Eomer, hush!  
Eomer: Fine...*pouts even more*  
LoL! Thanks so much!  
  
Nili, nili nili..........Elrond isn't even in this story yet and you're already beating the snot out of him. wow..........cool.   
Elrond: No, not cool!   
Lina: Thou shalt not argue witht eh authoress! *big thundering voice*  
Elrond: Eep! Sorry! *cowers*  
NILI! don't make Legolas relive that tree incident! Zam was being evil when she did that! lmbo!   
*shudders* FAn girls....  
I've updated!! Happy now?  
  
Freakizimi....LMBO! that is quite a question. I sincerely doubt Jealous is the word I would use....Estel is a bit.....in denial about his love for me. He feigns anger at my stories, but I know deep down that he loves me....either that, or he loves my refrigerator, which is full of food....either way, he lives w/ me! LoL.   
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zam......you are morbid, just like Legolas said. LoL! *confetti falls*   
Crappit! I thought that Legolas *confetti falls* confetti falling mechanism was cut off! Stupid Saurbob!   
Saurbob: .....  
Lina: Saurbob...that wasn't nice!  
Saurbob: *flicks me off*   
Fine...anywayz.....Here we go!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
.  
"It's dark where I am  
And I cannot find the light.   
There are shadows all around me   
And my heart is full of fright."  
-Sharon M. Draper, Tears of a Tiger  
  
Ch. 3  
The wind howled in the crisp, late afternoon air. The orange, cloudless sky hung low in the nearness of sunset.   
  
But, things were not as at peace as nature portrayed.   
  
Legolas froze, bow raised, arrow notched. Twigs crackled under feet that did not belong to the Elven Prince.   
  
Something was out there.   
  
Legolas truly did not care to find out as to whether that 'something' was friendly or not. His time for scouting was over and he had all intentions of returning home that night.   
  
But it seemed as though fate had other plans for the regal warrior.   
  
Those plans were revealed as the harsh shriek of an orc rang through the air, followed by the hard, thumping sound of orc footsteps as they neared Legolas's camp.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Estel raised through the woods, terror spurring his exhausted body onward.   
  
Of course, it was typical of the young human....  
  
He leaves Imladris....  
  
And in turn, meets up with a horde of bloodthirsty orcs that were hellbent on killing him.   
  
How typical of Estel........  
  
The irony of the situation was lost on the foster son of Lord Elrond as he fled through the underbrush.   
  
All rational thought was chased from his fever-clouded mind as adrenaline pushed him forward, away from the terrifying possibility that he could die a horrible death at the hands of the dark creatures of Mordor's depths.   
  
A small part of his mind wondered...  
  
Just why was he fleeing?   
Wasn't getting captured by Orcs a way to end this wretchedness that he lived in—this pain that he as being put through by merely living?   
  
Wasn't that a way of escaping all of the agony?  
  
No....but it wasn't the way it was meant to be. That small, almost microscopic, shred of reasonableness was what kept Estel's feet moving.   
  
No. He was not going to give up easy.   
  
He was not going to let them catch him.  
  
He was going to continue to run.......from the dark thoughts of despair in his heart, and from the dark creatures that chased him through the evening.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The footsteps grew nearer........  
  
And nearer......  
  
Until suddenly, a dark form burst into the clearing.   
  
Legolas raised his bow, but stopped himself before releasing the arrow.   
  
That was no orc! That was a man!   
  
The young man continued to flee, not even paying the Prince any mind as he dashed madly past him.   
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow.   
  
Just why was that *Edan* fleeing?   
  
The Prince of Mirkwood's question was answered barely moments later.   
  
A huge horde of orcs burst into the clearing.   
  
In that moment, as Legolas saw the large group of evil incarnate before him, he realized why the human was running.   
  
Even *he*, the best archer in all of Mirkwood, would not want to take on that number of orcs alone.   
  
That was why Legolas decided to turn around, and flee with all of his might, raising off behind the Edan as they both fled the same terror that was now hellbent on killing *both* of them.   
  
*******************  
  
OMG...I'm so sorry that this is so short. Don't kill me!~ This is a SHORT..........and a CLIFF HANGER AT THAT!   
  
PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR!!!!!!  
Remember? You need me.......no Lina, no post. No post, no story! Got it? Good....  
  
Eomer: Lina...you know that you should make this chapter longer—  
  
Lina: Eomer! Shut up! You know that I'm only writing this chapter right now is because I am procrastinating and putting off an English paper!  
  
Eomer: *makes disapproving noises* Shame, shame....  
  
Lina: *nudges Eomer* You're supposed to be dumb.....who are you to tell me how to get an education?  
  
Eomer: *beams* I'm smarter than meets the eye!  
  
Lina: yea...okay......just use your brains to get me out of here ! I don't like the way my reviewers are looking at me!  
  
Eomer: Fine then...ROHIRRIM! WE RIDE SOUTH! VERY FAST!  
*rides off*  
  
Review please? 


	4. Leap of Despair and Desperation

Elwen-Star Maiden...LoL! I feel the same way sometimes.......Halo and Cassia are about to kill me! But then again......Don't hurt us! We only do what we love! *huggles My Estel baby* Besides, Aragorn doesn't mind the attention do you, Aragorn?  
Aragorn: Uh....Actually-  
Lina: SEe? He loves the cliffhangers and angst! LoL.  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe....Don't kill me! That's the choice! That's a good choice.   
Listen to Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir! They are making sense. You want to know what happens next! *slaps hand over Estel's mouth* Don't listen to Estel. He's delirious.   
*backs away slowly* I'm gonna go post now.....lol More soon in Inside the Beast! I am addicted to that story, please! Find your way in it! Come on, you can do it!   
  
marbienl...lol I'm glad you liked the branch thing. It was a sign. LoL.   
oh, do I know who you speak w/? You wouldn't by chance be speaking of a certain elf, long blond hair, blue eyes, perfect archer? Nah...never heard of him...JK! LoL Thanks!   
  
Click, you don't like Halen? LoL. True, he does steal a bit of the spotlight, but that's only in the flashbacks. he can't do much more than in that b/c he is dead, croaked, dead as a door nail.....you know, kicked the can...lol.   
oh, and south is where I live! Eomer and I must ride south in order to get there..........but somehow, we always get sidetracked....lol  
  
Carrie! don't give up on me! AAH! AND DEFINITELY DON't SICK THE BALROG ON ME! lol Oh, and   
High School=Death. LoL.   
I posted! Is it soon enough? LoL....I thought not, but I'll try to do better....if you try to do better on your story! I want more of Vandaril soon! LoL.   
Oh, and Eomer says that he will forgive you under one condition: That being that you tell him that his hair looks nice and that he is the sexiest Rohirrim ever.   
;) lol  
Nili.....eep sorry! I'll do better next time! (goh, i've been saying that a lot lately)   
HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY ESTEL!!!!!!  
Oh, and Elrond popping in randomly...he's rather creepy when he does that, lol. We should do something about him doing that.   
Oh, and Eomer is sooo sweet. He says hello. He wants to type somethign to you, hold on.   
Eomer: Hey Nili! Lina and I are nearly south now! We are sooo close!!!!!!  
Lina: I'm back now. LoL. He gets excited b/c we rarely get this far south b/c I get so sidetracked by fics. LoL.   
Snikdul and the gang couldn't hurt anything...don't tell them I said this, but they are rather pathetic orcs, lol.   
  
HaloGatomon, I actually considered stoppping writing, but I have found that I just can't stop! So, you don't have to hunt me down! LoL!   
OH, and vengeance is sweet. LoL.   
  
Zam....you trip me out. LoL. Why the heck would Legolas shoot him?! Goh...and Estel and the gang think I'm bad?! You were the one who voted that I shoot Estel down w/ Legolas! GOOD GRIEF!   
Estel: Well I-  
Lina and Zam: who asked you?!   
Lol...anywayz...  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Musicgrl, prepare4trouble, MissUndastood, Freakizimi, Alexadra,and Dujoran!   
  
AND ON w/ THE POST!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
.  
Ch. 4  
Estel raced through the woods, breathing heavily. Sheer terror drove him onward, but a nagging little thought in the back of his mind kept questioning him: why bother running?   
  
The young Edan continued to flee until he came to a clearing. Blind fear and adrenaline shoved him to a running halt as his ears picked up the sound of roaring water.   
  
Estel skidded to a halt barely inches from the edge of a large, rushing cliff, overhanging a waterfall.   
  
Time seemed to slow as all of the despair came to him in an onslaught of emotional pain.   
  
Now was his chance....  
  
To end it all.   
  
Estel cast a quick glance behind him. The Orcs would be arriving soon anyway.   
  
Why prolong the obvious fate that was destined for him in the first place?   
  
Why deny his mortality, which was his impending doom as a man?   
  
Why put off the inevitable?   
  
Now, he could end it all.   
  
Estel took a slow, halting step forward.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
(("Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark...."  
-Evanescence))  
  
Legolas sprinted swiftly through the forest, following the young Edan, who looked like he knew where he was fleeing.   
  
As Legolas entered the clearing, he found that the human had no earthly idea as to where they were running to.   
  
He had led them straight to a dead end, a cliff.   
  
And as if that wasn't horrible enough already, as soon as the Prince arrived, he arrived to see the young man take a wavering step towards what looked like suicide.   
  
"WAIT!" Legolas shouted, his words lost to the human.   
"TAMP! (Stop!)"   
  
The Edan turned at the Elvish words, his gaze haunted. As his eyes lighted upon the Elf, he shook his head slowly, and disappeared over the edge.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Tamp!"   
  
Estel heard the comfort of Elven words over the roar of the waterfall.   
  
He turned dazed eyes on the Elf that stood behind him.   
  
There was no point. The Orcs would be there any moment..........why run any more?   
Why run from himself, as well as the foul creatures of Mordor?   
  
With a soft spoken prayer to Iluvatar, he leapt off the cliff and into the watery abyss.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas had just barely gotten over the shock of seeing the human boy disappear from view into what was most positively his death when suddenly, the Orcs caught up with him.   
  
Their hissing shrieks pierced the air, carrying over the harsh sound of the waterfall.   
  
Legolas quickly drew his daggers, but was soon backed to the edge of the waterfall unconsciously as the foul creatures advanced on him.   
  
The Prince of Mirkwood gasped slightly as his foot skirted the edge of the stone that he stood upon.   
  
The Orcs leered before him, seeing their new 'plaything' in such a tight spot.   
  
A fiery determination sparked within Legolas as he saw their satisfaction.   
  
No......  
  
He would not let them have him. Captivity was not appealing to him.   
Then again, neither was falling to his doom into a swirling torrent of watery hell, but that was better than Orcs.   
  
Replacing his knives in their sheaths, he threw a cold stare in the Orcs direction.   
  
Without a word, he too leapt over the edge of the cliff.   
  
The water rushed at him all too swiftly as he fell.   
  
Once he hit the swirling liquid, all he knew was the rising panic that he could not breathe, and the fierce notion that he had to live.   
  
Setting his jaw, he swam fiercely towards the surface, being swept to the side all the way.   
  
The air was jarred from his lungs as he was washed into a boulder jutting out from beneath the shoreline. Pain exploded through Legolas's awareness, causing his already burning lungs to set into a renewed flame.   
  
The impact of hitting the boulder pushed Legolas farther beneath the water.   
  
That was when his fingers brushed something he would never have expected to touch—hair.   
  
The Elven Prince opened his eyes, ignoring the sand and gravel, to see the young Edan from earlier, apparently unconscious.   
  
Using what little strength he had left, Legolas grabbed the scruff of the human's shirt and pushed off the bottom, fighting to get them both back to the surface.   
  
His lungs screamed for air and his own hold on consciousness began to fade...........  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Legolas burst to the surface, gulping in air.   
  
He slowly drug the Edan over to the shoreline, checking weakly for a pulse.   
  
The pulse was still there, though erratic and very faint.   
  
Without second thought, he began lifesaving measures on the human.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Estel rolled over, coughing up water. His lungs burned as they rid themselves of the liquid that had been starving them of precious oxygen.   
  
Finally, the coughing ceased so that he could open a bleary eye to behold the face of his rescuer.   
It was the same Elf that he had seen from the top of the waterfall.   
  
"Wh-who are you?"Estel asked, his voice trembling from cold and shock.   
  
"I am Legolas Thranduillion (Son of Thranduil). And you?"Legolas replied, coughing slightly.   
  
"Estel,"Estel hesitated, then spoke again, "My family and background matter not."  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow, but did not ask further.   
  
"Why d-did you do that?"Estel questioned softly, his tone betraying his despair.   
  
"I would expect you to be a tad more grateful, considering I just saved your life, Edan*,"Legolas replied, his voice tinged with sarcastic disbelief.   
  
"Can't you see that I-I didn't want your help?"Estel inquired, pain evident in his voice as he avoided the Elf's gaze.   
  
Legolas's eyes widened as he pinned the human beneath his blue gaze. Just what was this human speaking of?   
"You were going to die."  
  
Estel's reply was slow in coming, sounding worn and heavily burdened.   
"I know............Believe me, I know."  
  
"Life is a gift, young one. One that should not be so carelessly thrown away,"Legolas chided softly. "Return home and enjoy it."   
Legolas slowly stood.   
  
"And who are you to lecture me when you have no idea of my cares and troubles?"Estel shot back, then returned his gaze to the dirt and murmured, "And I have no home."  
  
Legolas studied the young human closely for a moment. "Very well then, return to Mirkwood with me. You shall see there that life is to be celebrated, not destroyed."   
  
Estel looked up to see a hand in his face, offering him an aid in standing.   
  
Hesitantly, he took the hand.   
  
Thus, the journey of an Elf and an Edan began........  
  
*************  
THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER.....THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON! (I HOPE)!!  
  
I know this is a bad place to end the chapter, but it was appropriate!   
  
No cliffy this time! Maybe yall don't hate me so much now?  
  
Reviewers: BOO! HISS!  
  
Lina: oKay, maybe next time...LoL. Eomer! Let's roll!   
  
Eomer: *pulls me up onto horse* ROHIRRIM! WE RIDE SOUTH! *sighs softly* AGAIN!   
*All ride off*   
  
Review, please! They encourage me to write faster (*wink, wink* lol) 


	5. Painful Nights, Impatient Days

Dujoran, I'm glad that you liked the non-cliffy ending..............but sorry, this chappy has a minor cliffy..................I gave you a break, but now it's baaaaaaaaaack!   
Oh, and no, it hasn't clicked in Legolas's mind yet that Estel speaks Elvish! Good job for catching that! He'll realize within the next few chaps though!   
  
Zam! Don't whap poor Legolas! He's done a good deed and you pay him back by giving him a good hard pop!? That is what you call tough love! LoL!  
Oh, and yes................THEY LOVE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! *fakes Goldmember accent* I am from holland, isn't that vierd?! HAHAHA!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe...........AAH! NOT A WARG HUNTING PARTY! Wargs are scary! *hides behind Eomer*  
Eomer: Don't look at me! I have no love for those beasts, either!   
Oh, and it is a very wise decision for my characters not to join the party.........very wise. Or else worse abuse awaits!  
Estel: *cringes* How could it get any worse?  
Lina: AHAHA *evil laugh*  
  
HALO! OMG! YOU POSTED IN TCOV! *whacks you* How could you do such a thing to my baby?! I LOVE IT! I've posted this chapter so fast just for you in thanks for you posting! Oh, and what do you mean by "...and speaking of shooting people...."?! AAH! Scary!!!  
  
Nili!! Nope, no weird Malaria flu or anything! Just givin' my readers a break.........but I will come back with a vengeance, never fear. Cliffies are like Pringles. Once you pop the fun don't stop!   
Ooh...........baywatch Lego...*drools* *slaps myself* I can't be lusting over my plot-device! Get those dirty thoughts out of my head! LoL.   
  
Carrie. Eomer has something he feels as though me must express.........  
Eomer: *grinds fist into palm of hand, symbolizing what is to come* First you slay my favorite horse, then, you insult me by screeching cat-calls........and now, you are making Lina go mad by not posting Vandaril! Hurry before I am forced to take more drastic measures than usual!  
Lina: But anywayz.................Thanks, buddy!   
  
Oh, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed: Anarril, Mariana Nimeneth, marbienl, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Miss Undastood,and Elwen-Star Maiden..........I LOVE YOU ALL!  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
.  
Ch. 5  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel looked through the woods, sighing at the seeming tranquility.   
  
"Ah, greetings, my friend,"a voice from behind said.   
  
Estel turned to see Halen standing there before him, tall and proud, just as he had always been.   
"Halen.......what? Y-You're—"  
  
Halen allowed himself a slight chuckle, "Yes, Estel.......I'm dead."  
  
"Then how are you here? Why are you here?"Estel questioned softly, confused.   
  
"Oh, such uncertainty from a friend that I once held so dear! Are you not happy to see me?"Halen arched a dark eyebrow.   
  
"Well, yes, I'm happy to see you, but—"  
  
"But, there is always a 'but.' I see how it is. I am no longer a part of your life just because I am dead,"Halen's tone suddenly became cold, "Well, Estel, you know how everything should have been. It should have been you* who died, not I. You were the one who failed me.........."  
  
"You failed............."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A soft sob elicited from the young man that laid across the fire from Legolas.   
  
Legolas looked up, startled. He immediately calmed as he saw that it was only the Edan...............  
  
But what troubled the young being so? What plagued his dreams at night?   
  
The human suddenly shot up, eyes wide with terror and tears.   
  
"I'm sorry...........I'm so sorry,"Estel whispered, his tear filled gaze turning to the stars.   
  
"Pardon?"Legolas inquired quietly, arching an eyebrow.   
  
Estel merely shook his head. "Twas nothing...........nothing of your concern, at least, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas nodded and shrugged. Well, if that was the way the human wanted to be, then that was fine with him.   
  
An awkward silence ensued between the two. Finally, Legolas spoke.   
"The dawn is near. We should move,"the fair haired Elf suggested, standing.   
  
Estel gave a slight grunt of agreement as he drug himself to stand.   
  
The world spun and hazed out of focus as Estel's head pounded with fever and exhaustion from the past month long ordeal. He stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for a strong hand steadying him.   
  
"Is something wrong, Master Edan?"Legolas asked, slightly concerned for his new traveling companion.   
  
Estel took a moment to get his breathing under control before answering. "Nay. I am well, just very weary."  
  
Legolas studied the young human for a moment before relinquishing the hold he had on his arm. Cheeks slightly flushed, fever-bright eyes, circles beneath his eyes.............  
  
Estel looked nothing short of horrible.   
  
"I believe, Edan, that you are ill,"Legolas guessed. The Prince of Mirkwood was unused to dealing with humans, and therefore had no experience in diagnosing illness.   
  
"Yes, I am ill, but it is nothing that should hinder our journey,"Estel snapped testily, his head pounding in earnest now as his body began to give up on him.   
  
Oh, if only the little Balrogs that were dancing within his skull would cease their merry jig.   
If only..........  
  
"Estel?"Legolas tried again, waving a hand before the young man's face.   
  
Estel turned glazed eyes to the Prince of Mirkwood. "Did you say something?"he grumbled.   
  
"Yes. I was just saying that I, regretfully, am not experienced in human illnesses, nor is my father or healers at my home. I do know someone who is, though. He is quite a distance away, but if we go to my home and get horses, they journey to Imladris, Lord Elro—"Legolas began.   
  
"No!" Estel interjected more forcefully than he had intended.   
  
When met with a questioning stare, Estel averted his gaze to the ground, feeling more than slightly uncomfortable. "There is no need for that,"Estel murmured, his face burning. "I will be fine once we get beneath some shelter and I take some rest."  
  
"If I may ask, why such vehement prote—Very well then, nevermind,"Legolas nearly inquired, but stopped himself in mid question as he saw the flash of deep grief on the Edan's face.   
  
Estel gave a brief, but grateful nod as he composed himself. He straightened, then gestured onward.   
"Now then.........What are we waiting for?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Elrond looked out at the forest beyond his window.   
  
Enough was enough.   
  
Waiting would no longer satisfy the Lord of Imladris.   
  
At one time, he had prided himself on his patience. Now, he was doubting that he had any shred of patience left in his body at all.   
  
The Elven lord then strode down the hall, bag slung over his shoulder .  
  
He then entered the study, where Glorfindel sat.   
  
Glorfindel looked up to see Elrond in the doorway, weapons that he had not touched for years were not reattached to their old places at his side, looking as natural on the healer as a skirt would on a Balrog.   
  
Still, though the weapons looked out of place, Glorfindel knew better. Elrond was quite frightening when wielding a weapon, especially when on a mission.   
  
"I am going to look for my son,"Elrond announced with purpose.   
  
Glorfindel nodded. "Are you taking the twins with you?"  
  
"They are already in the stables. Will you look after Imladris for me in my absence?"Elrond inquired.   
  
Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "Do you doubt me? I would never say nay."  
  
With a small smile, Elrond clasped Glorfindel's forearm in a small, grateful embrace. "Thank you, and Namarie, mellon nin."   
  
Elrond then left the room as suddenly as he had come, his thoughts focused on his youngest son.   
  
Elrond and his twin sons departed from Imladris that day, galloping at a fierce pace in search of the one they knew as their son and little brother.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas turned just in time to catch the young man as he fell forward.   
  
Lowering him gently to the ground, Legolas silently cursed everything he could think of in every language that he knew.   
  
How could he have been so stupid? He should have know the Edan would have covered up his illness to continue their journey!   
Shouldn't he?  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Legolas felt for a pulse, which beat steadily beneath his fingers.   
  
Still, the skin beneath his hand was burning to the touch, sweat rolling down the young man's face.   
  
Fever-bright, glazed eyes opened to barely focus on Legolas. "Lembamin........Amin cael n'uma estel hyarya[Leave me behind............I have no hope left],"the human whispered.   
  
Legolas slowly shook his head. He then pulled the frighteningly light human up into his arms in a survival carry, then proceeded onward at a dead run.   
  
The human's despairing words did not deter Legolas.......  
  
No, if anything, they only made him want the Edan to live more, just so he could prove him wrong.   
  
And that was why Legolas sprinted onward at a full fledged run: to save the life of an Edan who felt that he had nothing to live for.   
  
************  
  
*climbs quickly on top of eomer's horse* Um.........don't hurt me? 


	6. Realization and Relief

OKAY NOW! Thanks for sticking w/ me all of you.............I know I don't post often, but I try hard to post............so.........THANK YOU!   
  
ZAM! *whacks you* My baby is not a WUSS! Oh, and I think Legolas is a tad dense..........lol. happy?! What idiot would believe such a thing?!!!!  
Sis, you do make sad jokes.........they'r emore depressing than they are funny lol.   
  
Anarril! Eomer has some words for you:   
Eomer: *rushes over and hugs Anarril* Thank you for sympathizing with my horse and I! My poor stallion is nearly run ragged.............thank Eru that someone sympathizes with me! you are an angel!   
Now then.............that was quite frightening. LoL. Oh, and yea, Legolas curses! Who doesn't!? Lol JK!   
  
MusicGrl.............good! no hurts today.............!! LoL. You can't hurt me now b/c today isn't a bad cliffy! *sticks tongue out* HAHA!   
  
Dujoran! THANK YOU! I'm glad you think I have it right on w/ the MirkwoodElvesIllnessThingbob! I try!   
  
Elwen! EEK! I posted, happy now?! ! I have a trailer for the next story in my SimpleMisunderstandings-ShadowsInTheLight thing coming out soon! If you want me to email you the trailer, I will! Just lemme know soon!   
  
The LAdy Sorcha of Sevenwaters..........of course there will be a great friendship..........assumign I don't screw stuff up. LoL. Ya never know. I'm evil.   
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112...............Here's more! don't panic!!! lol.   
  
prepare4trouble..........of courseI keep leaving it when you would want to know what happens next! How else would I keep you here?! LoL!   
  
HALO!!!!!!!!!!!! An Estel plushie?! Baby photos! OOH! HEre's the post!! I want baby Estel!!! You had better post more of TCOV! Your last chapter has left me sweating with anticipation............wow, I'm pathetic, but hurry mellon nin!!! LoL! If you hurry, I'll hurry, too!  
  
Jade Took of the Shire! WELCOME!! I'm always up to meet new buddies! *hugs you*   
Oh, wait..........you're as crazy as Halo?! AAH! NO MORE!! AAH!   
Sorry, panic attack..........I'm okay now!!   
oh, and yes, we might have to fight over EStel, but ya know...........I'm a good adversary, also.............bring it on!! LOL! But, need I point out, Arwen wouldn't stand a chance.   
Oh, no........more wargs?!! GAH! Don't hurt me!   
  
Carrie................oh, girl...........Eomer is out for you now!   
Eomer: *glares* I am quite flattered, but-  
Lina: shut up!   
Carrie: Oh, Eomer-  
Lina: AH!   
yiou post some more soon, k?! YOU HAD BETTER! Or else Eomer will..........uh......................not give you a hug?!  
Eomer: I wasn't going to hug her anyway-  
Lina: *nudges Eomer in ribs*   
Eomer: OW!  
Hurry, Carrie!! LoL!! But thanks!!  
  
NILI! Clfy?! Huh?!  
You made Eomer cry AGAIN!   
Eomer: *sniffles*  
Lina: See what you did?! GOH! You are so mean........you also killed Nolad................I don't think I can ever forgve you for that. I might have to do something unkind in this story, too, to get you back!   
Eomer: *gasps*  
OH JUNK! I'm on the revenge path! LoL!   
  
Mariana Nimeneth! YOU CAN FLY!? WOWEE! Oh, LEnablin has his hands full now! Good luck, Elf body guard! LMBO! Oh, and yea......huggling Estel is my job! Haunting him is HAlen's and hitting him is the tree branches!! LOL!   
  
tHe InSaNe OnE!! It's not forever.........it's just far too long! I posted again!! SEE?! happy now?! Yea, and it is ALWAYS Legolas's fault........no matter what. I spill my milk, it's lego's fault. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is his fault! LOL! Oh, and I expect more of INSide the BEAST SOON!  
  
Thanks Alexandra!!!!!   
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
Ch. 6  
"Ada! Ada!!!"   
  
Legolas's eyes swiftly came to focus as he heard the soft cries of the Edan next to him. Legolas moved his hand over to gently place his palm on the human's forehead.   
  
No change.   
  
If anything, he was worse.   
  
"Estel, calm down.........it is all right,"Legolas whispered. As he did so, a huge question slapped the Prince in the face, which should have been so obvious before.......  
  
Wasn't that human speaking Elvish? He was crying out for his "Ada," not his "Father."   
  
Hadn't he spoke Elvish earlier?   
  
Memories flashed through Legolas's mind.   
  
*~"Lembamin........Amin cael n'uma estel hyarya[Leave me behind............I have no hope left]."~*  
  
And Estel was an Elvish name!   
  
Legolas resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation. Why hadn't he seen it before? Clearly, this young man had close ties with the Elves...............but who?   
  
"Estel, esta sii' (rest now) All is well,"Legolas murmured in the language of his people.   
  
The words seemed to calm the young man as he stilled, relaxing into a more comfortable sleep.   
  
As Legolas saw the reaction, he sagged back against the tree, wondering just what was going on. Who was this young human boy, who spoke the language of the Elves?   
  
With a sigh, Legolas stood and pulled Estel up into his arms to carry him. Well, he was never going to find out unless the human lived to answer the questions, therefore, it was time to move.   
  
Without looking back, Legolas continued his trek.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas stumbled up to the gates of his home and cried out the password. With a slow grind, the large, sturdy doors opened.   
  
Legolas entered the gate running, ignoring all strange looks from guards. He raced up through the city of his people until he reached the palace.....................until he reached his own room.   
  
"Call a healer,"he yelled down the hallway.   
  
Within moments, a healer arrived without question.   
  
Fallaner, a friend of Legolas and a talented healer, rushed into the room, breathless. Half expecting to see Legolas lying motionless on the bed, he was almost giddy with relief as he saw his friend standing. "What is wrong, Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Tis a new friend of mine, an Edan. He is gravely ill,"Legolas replied grimly.   
  
Immediately, Fallaner's relief faded to seriousness as he pulled out his herbs from his pouch.   
Placing a hand on the human's forehead, the silver haired Elf winced at the unnatural heat.   
  
"My prince, if you do not mind—"  
  
"Not at all, mellon nin—"   
  
"I need you to get some warm and cool water,"finished Fallaner.   
  
Legolas nodded and swiftly strode from the room.   
  
Once alone with the young Edan, Fallaner again placed his hand on the human's forehead.   
"Entul a' tel' me'a messa Edan(Return to the light, young human). Listen to my voice........and return to us,"he murmured, reaching out to the human's consciousness.   
  
Estel wondered vaguely who was calling his name, speaking familiar words that his father had said so many times before.   
  
With a slight groan, Estel wrestled his conscious thought back into tangibility and slowly opened his glazed eyes.   
  
"Yes, good..............now, stay awake. You are very ill, but you should be fine. But I would prefer you remain awake so that I may keep you under observation,"Fallaner said, speaking slowly. "I have very little experience with human illnesses."   
  
Estel managed a bleary nod, then let his mind drift.   
  
He had no clue where he was and who the Elf standing over him was..............but then again, it truly did not matter to him. Nothing did anymore.   
  
All Estel knew was that things could be much worse. Yes, things could be much worse.......  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"I miss him,"Elrohir commented.   
  
Elladan gave an agreeing, silent nod. Both twins had become noticeably more somber since the disappearance of their human brother. Concern for Estel consumed their every waking, and sleeping, thought.   
  
"We will find Estel, do not worry, my sons. More than just us is out in search of him,"Elrond reassured.   
  
Even in Elrond's own ears, the assurance sounded hollow. True, the elves of Mirkwood were on the look out for his son, but that did little good. Estel had been missing for over a fortnight. What worried Elrond was not principally the time Estel had been gone, but in the state of mind that he had left in.   
  
Elrond feared for Estel's soul, as well as body.   
  
The heartbreak in Estel's eyes stayed with the Elven lord day after day as he continued on his search.   
  
Sighing, Elrond vowed that he would do his best to protect his son from such anguish again, though he knew such a vow to be foolhardy. It was nearly impossible to protect one from feeling, yet Elrond's fatherly instinct would not let him promise otherwise. Nothing could stop the half- Elf from trying.   
  
Especially not when his family was involved.   
  
"Come along, boys.............it is time to go again."   
  
With that, the three Elves mounted their steeds yet again to resume their scouring search.   
  
**************  
  
SORRY SO SHORT!!!!   
*quickly leaps on Eomer's horse* Don't hurt meE!!!  
Eomer: ROHIRRIM WE RIDE SOUTH FOR FEAR OF ANGRY REVIEWERS AT THE LENGTH OF LINA'S HORRIDLY SHORT CHAPTER!   
*all ride off*  
  
(poor horsey)   
LOL! 


	7. Resistance is Futile

Ch. 7 title: Resistance is Futile

 DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine.  I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.

NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance. 

You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy! 

ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn.  Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol

OH, BTW.....my translations are off.  Forgive me.  

Ch. 7

            Estel slowly drug his weighted eyelids upward.  Groaning softly at the dull throbbing in his head that seemed to incessantly plague his every waking moment, the young Edan sat up.  

"_Amrun quel, mellon nessa nin[_Good morning, my young friend],"a soft voice greeted.  

            Quickly (well, as quickly as his still sluggish body would allow), Estel whirled to see Legolas standing at his bedside.  

"_'Amrun quel' naten' kaimelar, Legolas Thranduillion[_ 'Good morning' is for dreamers, Legolas son of Thranduil],"the human muttered.  

            Legolas arched a fine eyebrow.  "Well then, that idea must be changed.  Get up,"Legolas ordered abruptly.  

"What?"  Estel started.  

_            *That_ had never happened to him before.  No one had ever ordered him from bed, least of all when he had just been ill!  

"_A' lle talwi!_[To your feet!]"The Elven Prince commanded.  

            Estel merely stared at him with dazed, silver eyes.  "Why?  What is there that you would have me see that should change my views?"he whispered in denial.  "My life no longer matt—"

"Listen to me now, *_Edan_,"Legolas's eyes hardened, "I have spoken to you in two different languages that you are fluent in.  You cannot possibly misunderstand what it is I am saying. *_Stand. *Up. *Now."_

            Blinking slowly, Estel stood and nodded, unsure of what to do or what was to become of him.  

"Now then, slip these on and meet me outside as soon as you are dressed,"Legolas stated, tossing a bundle of clothing to the young human.  

            Legolas then turned on his heel and exited the room, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he left a *_very_ stunned Edan in his wake.  

* * * * * * * * * 

            Legolas led Estel through a myriad of tunnels and hallways until they reached the gates of the main center of Sylvan Elves. 

Wordlessly, they entered the forest of Mirkwood.  Together, they hiked through the great, but shadowed forest.  

"Let me know if you begin to feel ill or weakened, Estel.  I should hate to have you *_overexert_ yourself,"Legolas commented dryly.  

            The young human glanced up for a split second, eyes flashing.  Still, that moment of spirit soon faded yet again into the monotonous, haunted look that filled the Edan's eyes on a usual basis. 

Legolas gave an inward sigh as his intentional jibe sparked little more than a millisecond of a cold glance, rising little fire from his new companion.  

            The Prince of Mirkwood had had quite enough of the listless "I'll-Die-If-And-When-I-Want-To" attitude that Estel exhibited.  He had attempted initial kindness and care—that had been when he was ill.  After that had done little more than aid Estel into climbing deeper into his pit of self-pity, Legolas has resorted to more drastic means. 

He had utilized what some called his worst trait: the sarcastic, harsh, critical side of his personality.  Rarely ever used or shown, that side of Legolas was a terror when let loose.  

            And unfortunately, Estel was the one whom was on the receiving end of that emotion now.  But what was also troublesome was the fact that Legolas's psychological experiment of trying to find some spark of spirit within the Edan was failing.

"Very well then, Prince Legolas,"Estel replied in soft monotone as they continued walking.  

            The pair fell into relative silence as they hiked.  Finally, they reached their destination. 

Legolas paused to gaze out at the grand waterfall to his left as he stood on a rock outcropping overlooking the natural wonder.  

            Estel strolled slowly up behind Legolas to see the roaring waterfall.  

"It is truly beautiful, is it not?"Legolas breathed, closing his eyes as the mist gently kissed his face.  

            Estel hesitated, taking in the glorious sight before him.  The water was clear and fell not in a harsh, painful roar, but fell in a swift, almost soft glow.  "Yes.........it's.......nice,"he muttered.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Estel!  Look out below!"  Halen cried.  

            Estel glanced up from his place in the glittering spring to see Halen perched upon a rock at the top of what was thought to be the most beautiful waterfall in all of Imladris.  

            With a joyful whoop, Halen leapt from his roost to dive headfirst into the water right next to his best friend.  

The dive being far from graceful resulted in Estel being spattered with water.  Shaking his head like a wet animal, Estel gave a light laugh as he submerged to retaliate for the nonverbal jest.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Estel.........Estel?  Hello....?"Legolas waved a hand before the Edan's face, breaking his reverie. 

            Estel blinked, then stared at the Prince with wide, silver eyes that were near brimming with tears.  Confusion spread across his youthful features for a moment as his jaw went agape at some memory that Legolas did not understand, nor know of.  

Then, as soon as that spark of painful life showed itself, it disappeared.  

            The human turned his gaze towards the ground and blinked hard against the memories that bombarded his scarred heart.  After taking a moment to compose himself, he looked back up at the inquiring gaze of Legolas.  

The Prince of Mirkwood merely nodded, clasping Estel's shoulder in an offer of friendship.  Estel resisted the urge to shrug the hand off as he turned haunted eyes back to the waterfall, losing himself yet again in the well of memories that threatened to drown him.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Estel......have I ever told you that you always take occurrences far too seriously?"Halen inquired, his gray eyes sparkling with truthful amusement.  

            Estel sighed loudly, flopping onto his back on the soft carpet of grass beside his dear friend.  "Yes, mellonnin.  Only every other day of my life do you tell me."

"Good,"Halen answered flatly, folding his arms behind his head, "I was just making sure that you get reminded."

            Estel arched a dark eyebrow. "And why would you say that?"

"Because you never listen to me the first one hundred times I say something!  Stubborn, thick headed human!"  Halen then reached over and thumped Estel on the back of the head, exasperated.  

"Lazy, nagging Elf!" Estel retorted, returning the jesting blow.  

            Halen laughed lightly for a few, long moments.  Finally, his laughter died down to a low chuckle.  Sobering, he spoke, "But on a serious note, my dear friend.......you need to relax. You need to enjoy life—"

"Because I never know when I could lose it,"Estel finished.  "Yes, yes! I know!  So you have repeatedly told me!  I understand, Halen—"

"If you understand, then why don't you practice such a philosophy?"Halen interrupted, propping himself up on one elbow to glare at his young friend. 

            Estel merely rolled his eyes and smirked.  "I'll do my best to practice what you preach so often to me if it will put your heart to rest, mellonnin."  

Smiling slightly, Halen grasped Estel's forearm in a brotherly hug. "Thank you, Estel........I would very much so like that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Legolas backed slowly away from the Edan as Estel slowly sank to his knees, gazing dully out at the waterfall with tears shining in his silver eyes.  

Strolling slowly over to a rock a short distance away from where Estel knelt, Legolas sat and prepared to wait for his new friend to regain his composure and sort out his troubled heart.......................for some wounds need time to begin to heal.  

            And if Estel needed time, that was what Legolas would give him.  

Thus, Legolas waited.............

*************


	8. SORRY, REPLIES FOR CH 6

REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 6  
  
*kicks myself* URF URF URF!  
  
GOH! I.............................*kicks self again* URF! FORGOT TO REPLY TO YALL, MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!!   
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BUT I FELT THAT I OWED THIS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO PUT UP WITH MY INCONSISTENT POSTING SCHEDULE! *kisses and hugs to all who are still here...........as for those who left me, Eomer's horse can sit on you, LOL JK JK JK!!*  
  
Elwen-Star Maiden!! SO sorry!!! I know, my chaps are short......................and it takes me forever to post them, but they're worth it.........uh......I hope? LOL. But anywayz.....ESTEL CLONE!! AAH!! *reaches longingly for estel clone* Oh, and Elwen, do you want a sneak peak on that story since YOU were the one who gave me the initiative to get off my sorry butt and start it? Let me know via email and I'll email you what I have so far.   
  
Musicgrl.........lol. It's always about the length!! I'll try to do better for you next time!! LOL! THANKS!  
  
Jade Took of the Shire!! AAH!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!! *eyes wargs with large, frightened eyes* Oh, and don't damage Faramir! And don't get Halo sick!! I need both of those!! LOL!!   
  
HALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *TWONG!* You have nooooooooo idea as to how jealous, but HAPPY, I am for you b/c you met those wonderful actors. *eyes estel baby pictures longingly* hm.......i posted. Can I have?! LOL!   
  
ZAM! STOP SCARRING LEGOLAS!! BEFORE LONG, HE'LL NEED THERAPY!!   
  
Legolas: *rocks back and forth in a fetal position* Trees.......tree!!!  
  
Lina: SEE?! GOH!!  
  
Anarril.....yes, Lego is a lil' dense, but we love him still! LoL! Eomer gives his regards saying that his horse is on rehab for the next few weeks. He's riding a rent-a-wreck due to his horse being run down b/c of all of this riding south! LOL! But anywayz................  
  
The Insane ONE!! Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman............*pictures Elrond riding a horse dressed as a cow girl* Wow........that's an interesting mental image.   
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112................Thanks!! LOL! I always love it when ppl pump their fists at me angrily for not posting such a long post in a LONG TIME! I take it as a suprreme compliment! LOL!  
  
Mariana Nimeneth...........Yea, I have the same problem with Eoemr. I just can't get him away from me! What can I say? We're special. ;)  
  
NaughtyNAt........well, Halen was poisoned by orcs..........specifics, I can't say. That's left to the imagination. I might ahve a flashback telling you *exactly* what happened, but i'm not promising anything yet.   
  
NILI!! I forgive you for "forgetting" to review........lol!! Oh, and an idiot of biblical proportions?!!AHAHAHA! WAIT!1 DON'T HURT LEGO!! I NEED HIM FOR THE NEXT POST!  
  
Morloth, thankS!! I take that as a HUGE compliment.   
  
Carrie...........*raises hands in air* The More police!! AH1! DON'T SHOOT ME!!   
  
What's w/ da accents? LOL! liddle lady!?! LMBO!! OH, AND YOU BETTER POST MORE ON YOUR STORY!!   
  
(HALO AND NILI BETTER KEEP POSTING SOONER, TOO)  
  
Firniswin...........thanks!! Cliffies are cool, right?! LOL! 


	9. Battles Both Old and New

SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG....I WAS.....UH....BUSY!!   
  
Firniswin....indeed, poor poor Estel.   
  
HALO!! You say my cliffies are irritating?!! AHAHA!! *laughs for about 3 hours straight, then becomes eerily calm* What about you!?! I want more of your storyyyyyy! *whines pitifullY* LoL!   
  
ZAM!! Finally?! What about YOU?! The Journalists Tale is waiting...tsk tsik. LolL Sorry to harass you about that, I couldn't resist. Yes, and Halen is a good buddy. He's cool. Unlike some people I know *eyes you distastefully* JK JK!! Love ya sissy!! LOL!  
  
The Insane ONE! AAH@!!! AHAHAA! Darn...I thought I had gotten rid of her.........I'll just have to try harder next time. LOL! JK!   
  
Musicgrl! Thank you so much! Brilliant? Oh, you flatter me!!   
  
marbienl!! Exactly...when all else fails, blunt sarcasm works!!! Legolas is a regular psychologist, what can I say?   
  
Freakizimi!! *pulls horse off of Freakizimi* Oops!! Sowwy!!! LOL! Thanks buddy! ]  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112.....AAH! *flees frying pan* See?! I posteD@!!!  
  
Nili! Good morning is for polite people?!! LMBO!!!!!  
  
*growls* You would have killed my baby?!! *growls again, sounding eerily like a Balrog*   
  
Alright...Silvan...not Sylvan....I get it!! LOL!  
  
Thanks buddy!! DON'T YOU KILL CELYLITH!! *growls viciously*  
  
Elwen-Star Maiden...yes, hurting my baby makes me happy in some sick, twisted way. I'm scary. I haven't gotten very far in Never Look Back, but I'm working on it. THANKS!!  
  
CARRIE!!! I posted FINALLY!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I know I said I'd have it out sooner.....but....fine, there are no excuses. HERE IT IS NOW, THOUGH!! JUST FOR YOU!! LOL!!! I have two more weeks until my school starts, and now I'm hellbent on finishing this story before it starts!!!  
  
Eomer: *sniffs distastefully* How dare you-  
  
Mariana Nimeneth....yes, darn those bodyguards. LOL!  
  
arwen-evenstar...indeed, poor thing. poor Estel!   
  
Anarril...good point. Oh,and Eomer says his horse says hello. I don't understand horse speech, but Eomer says that his horse says "hail, and well met, Anarril of the fiction.." or something like that...lol   
  
Bill the Pony...thanks!!  
  
I HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYONE!! SORRY IF I DID!! HERE IS THE POST!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine. I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.  
  
NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance.   
  
You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn. Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol  
  
OH, BTW.....my translations are off. Forgive me.   
  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Legolas watched his young companion from a short distance away, wondering what memories plagued him in such a way. It was evident that the Edan was grieving, but who he was mourning was the question.   
  
But that was an answer that Legolas would have to gain with time and earning trust.   
  
And it seemed that the world could never grant the unlucky pair that time. For in that moment, an Orc cry echoed in the near distance.   
  
Legolas looked up, startled. His senses tingling with imminent danger, he warily stood. "Estel, I believe we have a problem....."  
  
The Edan turned pain filled eyes on the elf as he was jerked from his reverie. He shot a questioning glance at the Prince.   
  
"*Yrch [Orc],"Legolas hissed in disgust as the scent of the foul beasts neared even more.   
  
At that, a fire suddenly lit in the human's eyes. Only slightly weakened by illness, no longer as pitifully ill as he had been when he had first met Legolas, his brain was flooded by images of his last real battle with the foul creatures of Mordor.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Orcs flooded the clearing in which Halen and Estel were camped. Standing back to back with weapons drawn, the two friends glared at the foul beasts, hatred for the abominations in their every move.   
  
The horrid creatures wasted no time. They sprang to action, intent on killing their prey.   
  
But the two warriors were not going to give in without a fight. Working as a unit, Estel swung low behind him as Halen leapt into the air, the human's blade passing beneath him to chop the feet out from beneath an Orc.   
  
Estel then spun away from his friend, locked in intent battle, slicing at the beasts without mercy. He dodged to his right side, stabbing upward as he fell to one knee.   
  
As Estel did that, Halen charged a group of the creatures, whirling in a graceful, lethal dance with his twin Elven blades. The warrior ducked a particularly long slash from one of the Orc, but was not prepared for one of the beasts sneaking up behind him.......  
  
Estel whirled upon hearing a short, pained grunt.   
  
He turned just in time to meet Halen's gaze as his lifelong friend crumpled to the ground, mouth opened in a wordless scream of agony.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was slightly taken aback as the young human suddenly drew his sword, brandishing the hilt with a gleam in his silver eyes.   
  
But the Prince of Mirkwood did not have much time to contemplate the abrupt change in his companion. For in that moment, the foul beasts of Mordor entered the clearing.   
  
With lightning quick reflexes, the Elven warrior let loose a volley of arrows into the oncoming horde. Just off to his left behind him, stood Aragorn, an odd bloodlust in his usually gentle gaze.   
  
The Orcs ignored their comrades that fell beneath the lethal accuracy of the Prince's bow and charged towards their prey.   
  
Giving a short battle cry, Estel rushed forward to meet them, hatred burning in his chest as a series of painful memories splashed across his mind's eye.   
  
Halen's death......  
  
Horrible grieving, fleeing Imladris....  
  
Never wishing to care for another friend again....  
  
Then, meeting Legolas, who *cared for his well-being........  
  
In that moment, Estel vowed to himself that he would never lose another friend to the foul beasts of Mordor ever again.........Never again.   
  
With renewed energy and intensity, Estel rid yet another Orc of his life.   
  
Off to the side, Legolas was fighting his own battle. The catlike reflexes that came with lessons hard-learned were not failing the Prince. He spun, planting both daggers in the remaining Orc of the ones that had charged him.   
  
But just when he thought all was over, a soft cry pierced his awareness.   
  
Estel doubled over slightly as an Orc dagger embedded itself in his stomach. He gripped the Orc's wrist tightly, keeping it from completely entering his gut, but not before it had pierced flesh and skin, causing a considerably painful wound.   
  
The young human looked over the Orc's shoulder to see Legolas turn, distracted. In that moment of distraction, the Elven Prince did not see an Orc coming up behind him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He turned just in time to meet Halen's gaze as his lifelong friend crumpled to the ground, mouth opened in a wordless scream of agony.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel jerked the dagger from his own flesh, slashing it into the Orc with all his might. "NO!"  
  
With a desperate cry, he slung the dagger at Legolas's attacker. "DUCK!"  
  
Obeying instinctively, Legolas hit the dirt, feeling the wind of the dagger as it sailed over his head, embedding itself in an Orc's chest.   
  
It took a moment for the shock of the battle to wear off as Legolas straightened, looking wildly about for any further threat. Once he had it established that there were no more Orcs, he turned a grateful smile towards his companion, "Thank you, mellonnin. I owe you."   
  
Estel winced, staggering a step. "Nay, Legolas........we are even.....we are even." The young human then collapsed to one knee, head swimming.   
  
Immediately, Legolas was at his side. "You are wounded,"he murmured, trying to pry the Edan's arm away from his stomach without success.   
  
"That much is readily apparent,"grunted Estel, grimacing in pain as he straightened to allow Legolas to view his wound.   
  
"Insolent human,"Legolas muttered, wincing inwardly as his gaze roamed the hole in his friend's abdomen. It was not horribly deep, but it was still considerably lethal. With hope, it had not pierced any major organs, but he could not be sure.   
  
Slowly pulling Estel's arm around his neck in support of the young Edan, Legolas stood. "We need to get you back to the palace."  
  
Estel smiled faintly, his gaze slightly cloudy with a thought that occurred to him. He would not make it back to the palace at the rate they would have to move. "If you say so, Legolas....if you say so."   
  
With that, the two friends started off at a slow, halting pace.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Elrond, Lord of Imladris, rode swiftly upon his horse through the forest of Mirkwood. The tracks of a human could be seen in the dirt, as well as the almost imperceptible signs that an Elf had been there.   
  
What human, other than Estel, would travel with an Elf ??  
  
The tracks gave the three searching Elves renewed hope as they rode along. It was not long before they reached a clearing filled with dead Orcs. Blood covered the ground, black staining green........  
  
But amidst the black, was red.   
  
Smudges in the patterns of the dirt showed that a human had sank to one knee, but had been halfway drug off.   
  
A hard, icy ball of dread solidified in the Elf Lord's stomach. Was Estel...........dead?   
  
No.   
  
He refused to believe it.   
  
Elladan looked up, his eyes icing over as he kicked a stray corpse. "If they harmed Estel—"  
  
"They will pay,"Elrohir finished.   
  
"But by the looks of it, they already have,"Elrond pointed out, a dry humor masking the worry in his voice.   
  
Both twins glared shortly for a moment before mounting their horses once again. "You know what we meant....."  
  
The three pressed on, riding at a swift pace. It was not long before they reached the end of the tracks....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas froze dead in his tracks as he heard the sound of hooves in the distance. He glanced from Estel's pale face to the road behind him, indecision in his gaze.   
  
What to do? Should they hide? Or would it be best to wait it out and see who the newcomers were?  
  
The decision was made for him as three figures burst into the clearing on horseback.   
  
"ESTEL!"  
  
Upon hearing his name, the young Edan looked up to see the Lord of Imladris, and his two sons, rushing towards him.   
  
Relieved confusion swept through Legolas's awareness as he realized that the lord of Imladris knew his companion and was obviously on good terms with him.   
  
"You're injured,"Elladan muttered, anger tightening his jaw.   
  
Estel chuckled weakly, pain coloring his features. "Yes......everyone keeps pointing that out."   
  
Elrond gave a soft laugh, giddy with the relief of finding his youngest son alive. Pulling him into a hug, he scooped him up into his arms, cradling him as if he were a child.   
  
Estel gave a soft grunt of protest, which was quickly hushed.   
  
"You are wounded, my dear son........and let a father greet his son like he wishes. It has been far too long,"Elrond murmured, moving to lay Estel off to the side where he could treat him.   
  
Legolas leaned heavily on the twins for support, confusion and exhaustion bombarding him. "How.....what?"  
  
"It is a long story, mellonnin. But we are grateful for your help with our brother,"Elrohir stated softly, his gaze never straying from where his brother laid.   
  
"Your brother? Estel?"Legolas shook his head slowly.   
  
"He is our adopted brother, Legolas. And we would have it no other way,"Elladan murmured.   
  
Off to the side, Elrond had mixed a sleeping draught. "Drink this, my son......your wounds will be painful to cleanse."   
  
Estel eyed the concoction with disgust, but accepted it nevertheless. Within moments, his eyelids were drooping.   
  
The young human drifted off into merciful unconsciousness with the knowledge that he was indeed safe........  
  
*************  
  
*climbs atop Eomer's horse*   
  
Eomer: ROHI-  
  
Lina: WAIT! I have an announcement.   
  
Eomer: That being....  
  
Lina: I must announce that I am now adding two new love slaves to my captive crew.   
  
Eomer: Who?  
  
Lina: I now have Jack Sparrow and Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean in my room. They are now Lego's and Aragorn's roommates. Just so yall know.....lol. (i've seen PotC three times...ehehe...)  
  
Eomer: Are you quite finished?  
  
Lina: Yes. Just......REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Eomer: ROHIRRIM! WE RIDE POINTLESSLY SOUTH!!   
  
*flees angry reviewers* 


	10. Facing the Truth

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!  I HAVE A TITLE FOR MY SERIES OF FICS (those being in this order:   Shadows of the Heart, Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and ****Bridge**** of ****Remembrance**)  It****** is called:  Tel' Malle N'Ner Lelya **[the road less travel]**  ****YAY LINA!!!  **

Firniswin! LOL!  I love em too!!  They're soooooooooooo funny….and sexy (well, Jack/Johnny is sexy in a weird way, but that's okay!!)!!!

Barbara Kennedy……I'm flattered!  More fun by the chapter?!  LOL!  I doubt Estel or Legolas could share that thought, but I'm glad you feel that way!  I agree!! LOL!Oh, btw…..mine aren't fakes!  See?!  The test:  

Lina:  *waves run in front of jack's face*  

Jack:  RUM!  The Rum is back!  *reaches, wanting it like a kid wants candy*

Lina:  *beams*

Arwen-evenstar………OH NO!  I didn't mean to be "killing you here"!!  LOL!  *pulls out CPR dummy and practices CPR in case of an accident* Can't have my reviewers dying on me! 

Musicgrl!  THANKS!!!!  

Marbienl……..as usual, you have the ability to see straight into what I want to purvey in my chapter!  You're one of those reviewers that always seem to pick up on the things I want them to!! *huggles you*  Thanks!!!!  

Nili………….oh, Nili, Nili, Nili……what more can I say other than:  Elrond without his medication……..lol.  

Oh, Van Halen?!  Well, I hadn't thought of it that way………….. 

Ghost of Halen:  *glares* I will haunt you for that, Nili.

Lina:  *beams* Isn't he sweet?

Nili:  *eyes get wider*

Lina:  Well, that's what you get for comparing my characters names to old rock stars…. J Oh, and yes I _do_ have two new loveslaves……and they love it.  Don't you Will, don't you Jack?  

Will and Jack:  *shake heads with false smiles on faces*

Lina:  *beams*

Carrie….exactly!   Legolas is quite braindead, but he's **soooo**** cute!!  **

Zam…..Spider Sense?!  RIIGHT!  But….I would love to see Legolas in spandex spider man costume………..*drools* 

Xsilicax…………Yes, indeed Estel has been through enough between both yours and my stories!  Heck, you can't tell me that I've put him through a lot!  You've done the same thing.  So there!  *crosses arms stubbornly, but smiles*  THANKS, BUDDY!

HaloGatomon, indeed…………..damn cliffies!  *glares at TCOV*  LOL!  I know, doesn't it always seem to go that the twins never arrive in time, but just after the darn battle!  Darn twins!!!  

 DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine.  I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.

NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance. 

You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy! 

ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn.  Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol

OH, BTW.....my translations are off.  Forgive me.  

            Ch. 9

".....this was the son that I was told to find all along?"Legolas concluded, looking down at the slumbering Edan.  

            Elrond smiled faintly, nodding.  "Yes, Estel came to us not even two decades ago.  Upon entering Imladris, life was tough on him......"

"What do you mean?"Legolas narrowed his blue eyes in question. 

"Though so young, he had to win over the hearts of his new family, which he actually did with relative ease........but as for his peers....."Elrohir explained, letting the statement hang.  

"The Elflings were hard on him.  But from what I gather he had to have had _someone_ to care about,"stated Legolas slowly, drawing a conclusion from the mournful behavior of his new comrade, "and that someone was what drove him from Imladris?"

            Elladan gave a slight nod, grief flashing across his features at the perceptive remark from the Prince.  "Indeed, but not in the way you are thinking.  Grief and sorrow from the loss of his dearest friend drove Estel from Rivendell."

            Realization finally dawned on the Prince's features.  That explained the human's hesitance to befriend him.  But what of the feral gleam in Estel's eyes when he looked upon the horde of Orcs?

The pieces of the puzzle fell in place inside of Legolas's mind as everything _finally _made sense to him.  "Estel's friend was killed by Orcs,"whispered the Prince, looking sympathetically down at his new friend. 

As if on cue, Estel whimpered softly in his sleep. Immediately, Elrond leaned over his youngest son, whispering words of comfort and love in his native tongue.  

            Elrond gently ran a hand over Estel's fevered brow.  "Yes, he was.....and Estel was forced to watch Halen be injured and die a slow, agonizingly painful death." 

            The Prince of Mirkwood winced visibly. 

Someone so young as Estel should not have had to deal with the weight of loss so young, least of all in that manner.  

            After a heavy silence, Legolas murmured, "He fought well." 

"Pardon?"  Three sets of identical eyes inquired the same question.  

"Estel fought with the skill of a trained, Elven warrior.  He saved my life,"Legolas commented quietly.  "For that, I owe him a great debt—"

"No, you don't, stubborn Elf,"slurred a soft voice.  

            The four Elves quickly glanced down to see bleary, pain glazed silver eyes staring back at them.  

"You owe me nothing.......we are even, _mellonnin_,"Estel managed, his voice weak, his tone wry, "All of these debts that need being repaid are far too complicated to keep up with."

            Legolas smiled faintly, resting a hand on the wounded human's shoulder.  "Very well then.  I owe you nothing, and you owe me nothing......a life for a life, agreed?"

"Not necessarily,"muttered Estel, eyes closing with sleep once again. 

"What do you mean?"Legolas's eyes widened slightly, humor still evident in his voice as he spoke with the human that he regarded as a friend.  

"You still owe me a full tour of your home,"mumbled the young Edan.  "You said that you would show me...."Estel's voice trailed off as his body gave into the exhaustion that beckoned him. 

"Fear not, my young friend......I keep to my word.  When you are well, I will not fail in keeping my promise,"Legolas whispered, squeezing the slumbering human's shoulder in assurance.  

            The lords of Imladris watched the whole exchange in awed silence.  Ever since Halen had fallen, Estel had been distant with everyone who came in contact with him, including his own foster family.  Now, apparently the stone walls were beginning to crumble.  

Seeing the expression on the other Elves' faces, Legolas remarked, "He is my friend, or at least that is what I regard him as.  I pray that he trusts me as I trust him, now.  One does not come from such a battle without a sense of trust towards the person they fought alongside."

"Very true, Prince Legolas.  Perhaps Estel has found a true friend.......perhaps,"Elrond murmured very softly, pulling his youngest up into his arms.  "But for now, I believe it is best we take him to your home.  His recovery would be much faster if he were in the comfort of shelter."

            Striding over to their horses, Elrohir allowed Legolas to sit behind him.  Elladan mounted his horse and took the lead, senses poised for any immediate danger.  Elrond merely allowed his own steed to follow the others, his full attention focused on his son, whom he held cradled against his chest. 

* * * * * * * * * 

            Upon arriving at the palace, Estel had been laid back in his original bed.  Beneath the care of his foster father and brothers, along with Legolas, it was barely a few days before he was fully conscious and quite annoyed at being kept indoors. 

Most of the time, though, the duty of keeping the human occupied was thrown upon the unlucky Prince of Mirkwood.  

".....great Manwe! Look over there, Legolas!"Estel pointed over Legolas's shoulder in a vain attempt to distract the Elven prince. 

"Nice try, Estel."

"But oh—my gut!  Quickly, go fetch father,"Estel swooned with an incredibly fake faint. 

"Oh, joy.....now, I get peace and quiet."

            A silver eye popped open to see a rather bored looking prince glaring back at him.  "Um.......look over there?!"

"It didn't work last time, Estel.  It is truly doubtful that it would work on the second try,"commented Legolas dryly.  

"Fine......" Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before Estel spoke in a low voice.  "Ada told you what happened, didn't he?" The question was more of a statement with the tone in which it was spoken.  

            Legolas nodded hesitantly, carefully considering his words.  "I am truly sorry for the loss of such a dear friend, Estel,"he finally murmured, looking over to meet the young human's gaze.  

            Blue locked on silver as the latter misted over with sorrow.  Tears were hastily blinked back.  

"The show of emotion is not weak, my young friend,"Legolas remarked softly.  

            A sharp intake of breath answered the statement.  Legolas's eyebrows arched with concern.  "Estel?"

"Legolas......you are my friend......am I correct?"inquired Estel tentatively. 

"Yes, Estel.  I consider you one of my friends, now,"Legolas replied, "and believe me....my trust is not given with ease."

            Contemplative silence followed.  

"Do you consider me your friend, Estel?"Legolas questioned, abandoning all tact in the face of companionship.  

            Estel looked up from his bedspread, which he had at one time found so fascinating to look at.  After a reluctant pause, he nodded.  Abruptly, his youthful face broke into a small smirk, "Yes, but only if you bathe.  I refuse to be in the presence of someone who smells so.....musty."

            Legolas's jaw dropped.  "You insolent—" He stood threateningly. 

"Ut, ut, Legolas,"hushed Estel.  "You can't hurt me.  The Lord of Imladris would not be happy about finding his patient _and_ son dead in bed at the hands of the Prince of Mirkwood."

            Legolas glared as if he were attempting to bore holes into Estel's skull with his gaze.  "You just wait, _human_.  Once you are well enough to get out and about, we will see who wins this little war."

"War?  War takes time, Prince Legolas.  Time that Estel does not have in Mirkwood lest he is invited to stay,"a voice pointed out from behind, tinged with sarcasm.  

            Legolas smiled wickedly.  "Of course he may stay.......that is if he is up to the challenge."

            Now it was Estel's turn to glare.  "Up to the challenge? Oh, please....."

Elrond grinned slightly, exiting the room as the pair continued their bickering. 

*************

**Well, this is the second to the last chap…….yes, I know this is ending rather abruptly, but there IS one more chap after this one.  It's just that school is starting and I will have little time…………..so………forgive me if my chapters and stories are not long enough to satisfy, but let it be known……..THERE IS STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOON!!**

Lina:  *leaps onto Eomer's horse, with Will and Jack upon their own horses in the Rohirrim gang*  THEY ARE MINE!  ALL HANDS OFF OF MY WILL AND JACKIE POO!!!  

Eomer:  ROHIRRIM! WE RIDE POINTLESSLY SOUTH!


	11. The End of The Beginning

**_Sorry, I don't really have time to reply to reviews at the moment, but I am posting a short story probably later on today (tonight or this afternoone) and will reply to all of your lovely reviews on that one.  _**

 DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  Don't get it? That's your problem, not mine.  I've said my disclaimer, that doesn't mean ppl have to understand.

NOTE : This is the prequel to Piercing the Veil, Beneath the Surface, and Bridge of Remembrance. 

You don't have to read those to understand this, obviously, because this is a prequel.....it happens before all of that.....so, I hope you enjoy! 

ALSO, you guys know this........Estel is Aragorn.  Just so you know.....but you already know, I"m guessing, but still, ya know...lol

OH, BTW.....my translations are off.  Forgive me.  

Ch. 10

_ Goodbye my friend_

_I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here_

_Its__ not the end_

_Gotta__ keep it strong before the pain turns into fear."_

_‑ Spice Girls (ehehe......sorry, I won't laugh anymore) _

            Estel looked out at the sunset in the distance.  The young Edan stood at the edge of the waterfall where he had originally leapt from; where the whole adventure had started.  His silver eyes were slightly misted over with grief, but it was not the gut wrenching sorrow he had been feeling since Halen died.  

            It was the kind of grief one would say at the goodbye that signified a new beginning.  It was the kind of bittersweet sorrow that was tinged with the faint flavor of hope. 

"Halen.....I've come to say.......goodbye,"Estel whispered, his voice catching on the word 'goodbye.'  "I now realize what you've told me all along........that I can't worry my life away.  That friends are to be treasured and not taken for granted as life goes by.  I can't believe it took me so long to figure out what you had been telling me all along."

            Estel let out a low, wry chuckle.  "But now I can't tell you that to your face......I guess I'll have to wait awhile.  Maybe Mandos will one day become as sick of you as I did and send you back....but until that day, know that I'm being taken care of.  I miss you and you will forever be my best, truest friend.  And I know you want me to continue with life.  And until we are reunited, just know that I will not be alone.....I have people who care for me......and maybe I'm not so thickheaded as you thought after all.  I _did_ figure out what you meant after all that time—"

At that, a tree branch flew from a tree, carried on the wind to smack the young Edan in the face.  

            Estel allowed himself a slightly mournful laugh. "Okay, I'll take that as a sign!  Maybe I _am_ still thickheaded, but that too shall pass with time.........and with time all wounds will heal.  Therefore, _namarie_ for now, my dear, dear friend.....until we meet again."  

            Ceremoniously, Estel drew back the arrow he had held poised on his bowstring.  He then shot it down over the falls as if in remembrance of his departed friend's favorite pasttime of leaping over into open air.  

After a long, hesitant moment, Estel turned from the waterfall to stride at a halting gate over to where Legolas stood at the edge of the clearing, waiting for him.  

            Wordlessly, Legolas clapped a hand to Estel's shoulder.  With a slight nod, the Elven Prince walked side by side the young Edan back to the palace of Eryn Lasgalen.  

* * * * * * * * * 

"The Edan is staying here,"the King of Mirkwood stated heavily, running a hand over his ageless face.  

            Elrond stiffened slightly.  "Yes, my old friend.  _My son_ has been invited by Prince Legolas to stay."  

            Thranduil took note of the emphasis placed on the words spoken by the Lord of Imladris.  "You love him as your own son, do you not?"

"Indeed."

"And yet.....he is mortal."

"That is very true.  It was hesitantly at first that I took him in, for I was afraid that he, too would pass from the circles of this world and leave me with a wounded heart—"

"Which he will—"

"But I soon came to the realization that I should not worry for that right now.  Your son knows of Estel's eventual fate, yet he still chooses to befriend him.  Allow Legolas to make his own decisions, especially when it comes to his friends,"Elrond advised steadily, keeping a neutral gaze on the King.  

            The King of Eryn Lasgalen nodded hesitantly.  "Very well then. He may stay under the protection of my word.  He will be welcome in the Elven forest of Mirkwood."

Elrond smiled faintly.  "There, _mellonnin_, was that so hard?"

            Thranduil sighed heavily.  He muttered something beneath his breath.  

"What was that?  I did not catch that last phrase.  Was it something to the affect of 'no, Elrond, it as not?'" Elrond prodded, his age not subtracting from his mischief (which showed at the worst times).  

Thranduil pinned his old friend with an icy blue glare.  "Fine,"he snapped, but his eyes glistened with barely disguised humor, "You are right!"

"And that is all I can ask from you, Thranduil.  But now, we must depart.  If anything should happen....."Elrond let the statement hang.  

"Then I will notify you,"Thranduil finished.  "Yes, yes.......do not worry.  My son is a skilled warrior and will not let any harm come to your youngest!  Now, ride without care!!" 

            Elrond rolled his eyes, biting back a retort to the affect of 'your son did not protect Estel last time' and cast a farewell to his old friend over his shoulder as he exited the room.  

* * * * * * * * * 

            The Lord of Imladris loaded his steed with the few belongings, numerous medical supplies, and weapons he had brought with him.  Adjacent him were his twin sons, who were doing the same thing.  

"Ada, are you sure it is safe to leave Estel here?  He is still haunted by Halen's death.  Is it wise to leave him here without support?"Elladan questioned uncertainly.  

"He has support, my son.  Estel has yet again captured the heart of another Elf.  Prince Legolas will serve as a loyal friend,"Elrond stated, not looking up from his work.  

            Elrohir smiled faintly.  Finally, things were looking up.  

As if on cue, Estel and Legolas entered the stables, slightly out of breath (well, Estel was out of breath, Legolas was fine seeing as he was an Elf).  

"Ada?  You are leaving so soon?"Estel inquired, taking in the scene with slightly confused eyes.  

"Yes, dear son....we are.  You are well for the time being—"

"Ada!  I am _not_ accident prone!"

"And all seems to be in order here.  Lest you wish for me to stay here and worry over you, I would say that it is time for us to depart,"Elrond explained matter-of-factly. 

            Estel nodded understandingly, then looked over at his two brothers.  "And you too?"

Elrohir shrugged, "Yes, little brother.  Elladan and I are leaving as well.  The scare of not knowing where you were for so long nearly put our Elven hearts to Mandos.......so, we need some time to recuperate."

"That is very true.  I nearly had to carry Elrohir—"Elladan began.  

"Liar!!"

"When he collapsed with worry,"finished the elder twin, ignoring his younger other half.  

            Estel glared shortly, but smiled nevertheless.  "Fine.  I can take a hint.  You can be rid of me for now, but eventually I will return to Imladris.  And then, your little retirement home period will end!"

"Retirement?" Elrohir's eyes widened.  

"_Baby_ brother, are you saying that we are too old?"Elladan questioned, annoyance in his tone. 

"Maybe,"Estel muttered.  

            Before another round of bickering could begin, Elrond strode forward. "Enough!"he shouted, then dropped his voice to a low murmur as he stood before his youngest.  "Estel, please try not to do anything......"

"Stupid?"Estel supplied, smirking wickedly.  

"Yes, stupid.  I was actually thinking brash, but stupid is a good word for it as well.  I expect you to return before winter,"Elrond warned.  

"Yes, Ada.  And I will return in one piece, too,"Estel promised, a boyish grin tugging at his features.  

"I will make sure of that, Lord Elrond,"Legolas assured before he was tugged off to the side by the twins.  

            As Elrond said his goodbyes to his youngest son, the twins spoke to the Prince.  

"Legolas, please, take care of him,"Elladan requested quietly.  

"Yes, for a while we feared the worst—"Elrohir began.  

"But now you have no reason to worry.  He is safe here.  Besides, he is not a bad warrior himself,"Legolas pointed out.  "No harm will befall him.  He will return to you before winter's chill touches the air."

"And you with him?"Questioned both twins simultaneously. 

            Legolas paused.  He nodded slowly, "If that is an invitation, then perhaps I will." 

"Good.  We look forward to it, _mellonnin_,"Elrohir stated as he and Elladan backed away to embrace their younger, human brother.  

            Legolas watched as the sons of Elrond mussed Estel's hair, embracing him and roughhousing.  When the brotherly exchange was over, Estel looked thoroughly disheveled, but completely content.  

            The three lord of Rivendell mounted their horses.  

Elrond looked down at the two friends.  "Remember to—"

"Be careful,"the twins concluded for their father, smirks upon their features.  

            Elrond cast a glare in the twins direction.  "Yes.  Be careful.  _Namarie_for now, my son, Prince Legolas."  

With that, the three Elves departed from the palace of Mirkwood, leaving the pair alone.  

            Estel slowly turned to his new friend.  "So, what now?"

"Well, I could beat you in sparring, or defeat you easily in a race—"Legolas began counting things off on his fingers.  

"You wish, you prissy Silvan Elf!  Need I remind you, it was _I_, the mighty Estel, who saved you from that Orc—"

"Liar!  I _knew_ that Orc was behind me!"

"You did not!"

"Well, we shall prove who is the most worthy opponent with a horse race!"

"Fine by me!  The first to the waterfall wins!"

            Thus, the adventures and mayhem began..............

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on."~Robert Frost_

*************

_THE END.............or better yet, THE BEGINNING........._

**_Well, yall………this is it.  The End of the Beginning.  The last story of my series, Ten' Oira [For Eternity] ((yet again, I don't think my translations are correct, but who cares)) will be posted very soon.  And with that one, I end my series.  I LOVE YOU ALL!!  READ THAT OTHER STORY FOR REPLIES TO REVIEWS, AS WELL AS SOME BITTERSWEET SADNESS!  _**

****

**_Ten' Oir [For Eternity]:  Before the quest for the Ring, Legolas and Aragorn return to the place where their friendship was forever carved into stone:  RinIauren', the _****_Bridge_****_ of _****_Remembrance_****_.  There, they speak on their hopes, fears, and, of all things, their friendship, which has pulled them through everything.  _**


End file.
